


Goblin Slayer, Detroit PD.

by ChickenKing



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: AnVil, Corruption, Detroit, Detroit PD, Goblins, Law Enforcement, Police, United States, United States of America, detroit police - Freeform, goblin slayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenKing/pseuds/ChickenKing
Summary: What if goblin slayer did not take place in a fantasy world, but in the modern era in a world almost like ours. Only with elves, dwarves, and of course, goblins. What if goblin slayer was not just a simple adventurer, but a Goblin Related Crimes Task Force Member believing corruption is needed to slay goblins and keep the city safe. And what if priestess was not a priestess, but the newest member of the task force, will she be able to follow the path of corruption with goblin slayer? All I know is, there will be dead goblins.(Note, I will also post this story on another fanfiction site due to me having posted it there for a friend if you happen to see this story copy pasted there it is me if it goes by the name of "ChickenKingThe3rd".)





	1. Prologue

The police car parked a few blocks from the house they were responding too. A dwarf and elf got out of the vehicle. There weren't any people outside this late. Both dwarves and elves had nightnivsion, altough not as good as goblins, they still did not have the need to use flashlights like humans. But elf's has a speciality that dwarves did not posses. Excellent hearing. 'I don't hear shit' the elf said as they approached the house they were responding to. 'Pehaps the neighbour was just overly worried? Probably some old elf lady that does nothing but look out of her window all day.' the dwarf stroke his beard, still remaining vigilant. They were dispatched because sombody had called the police because they heard strange noises next door, such calls turned out to be nothing most of the time, but they still responded to them. Suddenly the ears of the elf perked up, like he just heard something. 'I think I hear a voice, a human voice.' The elf was silent for a moment before talking again 'I can't make out what it's saying, but it sounds like it's whispering.' The two officers finally arrived at the house. 'Yes, I am sure the sound is coming from the house.' The dwarf nodded. Then he raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door. "Detroit PD, we got a noise complaint!' The dwarf waited a few seconds before knocking again. When he still didn't get a respond he spoke up. 'You go check the back, perhaps there is a window so you can see something.' The elf nodded and walked towards the back, his hand had moved to his holster. The house was pretty big, it was in one of the more wealthier area's of the city. When the elf finally got to the back he looked trough the window. He could faintly notice two people lying on the ground. He grabbed his pistol out of his holster. Then grabbed his radio "Dispatch we have two possible dead bodies, going to investigate.' After that he shouted to his partner 'There are two bodies here! I am going in!' Almost at the same time the elf and dwarf entered the house. The elf trough the window and the dwarve using his strenght to kick open the door. 'DETROIT PD!' both of them screamt while clearing the house. The elf looked around, he seemed to have entered the living area, he checked the doors that lead to the other room, then he checked the kitchen. As he was sweeping the kitchen he heard his partner shout "CLEAR!". He entered the kitchen via the other entrance just as he cleared the kitchen. 'I am clear too, let's investigate the bodies.' the elf approuched the bodies with his pistol pointed at them. He nodded at the dwarf, after that the dwarf checked the pulse of both bodies. "Negative, they are both dead. Fuck." After that the dwarf grabbed his radio "Dispatch, both bodies confirmed dead. We need a detective and coroner.' the dwarf stood up. 'Didn't you hear a voice earlier?' The elf nodded, as soon as they had entered the building they had stopped hearing the whispers. 'Dispatch, there may still be a suspect in the area. Reqeusting assistance' a female voice came trough the radio 'Copy that, sending a squadcar to your location, ETA 2 minutes.' After that the two officers started sweeping the building again, opening every closet and drawer. Then they both met at the door of the second bedroom. 'He must be in here' the two of them gave a knock on the door. 'Detroit PD, get out with your hands up!' no response. It was quiet for a second before they heard the sound of police sirens in the distance, if the suspect was still hiding in the area around the house he would run away at the sound of the sirens. If they wouldn't find him in the room, they probably wouldn't find him this night at all. Then the elf looked at the dwarf, they both nodded. The dwarf opened the door and the elf was the first to enter. Inside there was a small bedroom. The 2 officers hadn't checked the upstairs regions yet, they first attended the bodies. The room looked like it belonged to a little boy. In the middle of the room a human boy sat crying, upon seeing the police uniform he kept muttering a single word. 'Goblins...... goblins.....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any readers, thank you for having read my prologue, I will try and post a chapter once every 2 weeks (I am working on two fanfictions currently) This fanfiction will take some aspects from Don Winslows "The Force" (Great book, I suggest you read it) and will take the chapters and general story of Goblin Slayer. If you have any feedback or suggestions, please put them in the comments, I'll respond to them all. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you next time!


	2. Just another day in the office

Goblin Slayer, that was how they called him. And Detroit? That was his city. He didn't own it, no it wasn't that way. But he protected it. He protected the city from its biggest population, goblins. eighty percent of Detroit's population consisted of goblins. Usually goblins were a minority, but in Detroit they weren't. Some may call it speciest, but it was a fact goblins committed more crimes than other species, by far. If he would ever say it in public he would probably be fired, but he hated goblins. But unlike what everyone believed in the department, he didn't hate all goblins. He just hated most of them. But he knew that there where good goblins out there.

Then while he was driving along in his unmarked patrolcar a goblin was robbing a human elder right infront of his eyes.

There may be good goblins, but they sure don't live in Detroit. With that tought he stepped out of his vehicle. He took position behind the engine of his vehicle and pulled out his firearm.

"Police, drop the weapon!" And of course the filthy goblins came from everywhere, this was the West Side after all. They were all watching, there may be good goblins he tought to himself again, but those sure as hell weren't watching right now. Non of them even bothered to call 911 even tho an officer was clearly in danger.

Only after the crowd has assembled the goblin finally decided to do something. But he didn't drop his weapon, goblins were way too stupid for that, no he grabbed the elder and put his knife against her throat.

"You don't want grandma to die do you? Move away coppa, this isn't your neig-"

Goblin Slayer didn't let him finish, a single bullet from his pistol ended the goblin's life. He didn't even flinch. A disstatisfied sound came from the crowd, but most of them went away now, moving along with their day. The lady that was being held at knifepoint second ago was still in shock, she looked behind her and then took a few steps back.  
Goblin Slayer didn't even ask if she was hurt, he went straight to the goblin while still holding it at gunpoint. The bullet had hit him in the right eye.

"His face has turned into dogfood." Goblin Slayer muttered a little loud, he glanced at the lady expecting her to laugh. When she just gave a shocked look he shrugged and kicked the goblin in the stomach with his leg. Only when he didn't respond he kneeled down and checked his pulse. After making sure he was dead he moved towards the lady he had just saved.

"Are you okay?" She only nodded in response to Goblin Slayer. "I see." Goblin Slayer hated talking to victims, he would much rather just do raids on goblin bases with his task force. He would usually leave the talking with civilians to the patrol officers whenever he could. Thinking about that he grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch shots fired, suspect is dead and a female in need of medical assistance."

"Copy that, medical and police support is on it's way." 

Goblin Slayer already could hear the sirens in the distance, apparantly a squadcar had been near the location. As goblin slayer looked at the dead goblin again he finally realised that he has to sit trough another courtcase and make another mountain of paperwork. With a sigh he went to talk to the officers arriving on scene.

 

High Elf Marskman was sitting in the office designated for the Goblin Related Crimes Task Force. The GRCTF was founded after the Detroit Riots in '67. It didn't matter how much people fought for equality, there would always be differences between the species. The GRCTF lives to this motto, the city council at the time also realised this. It wasn't really an act of speciesism like some goblin activists claimed. It was founded because the police needed an unit that understood the way goblins tought so they could prevent escalation and make sure an event like the Detroit riots would never happen again. It wasn't a succes, and it was almost disbanded. But after an incident were four detroit police officers got killed by a goblin mob the GRCTF was given more funding to fight the goblin gangs, after a few senior officers got assigned to the GRCTF it started doing a good job. But then Detective Bill Johnson joined. Most GRCTF members and goblins simply called him "Goblin Slayer". After he joined the GRCTF would find the goblin criminals in every hole of Detroit, it was like a storm, blowing away all criminals out of their holes. Now a days the GRCTF had two squads, with a total of 10 members. Goblin Slayer had the lead of squad 1. But there were plans of expanding the GRCTF after the Donald Trump riots in different cities by minorities including Goblins. 

Then High Elf Marksman remembered, tommorow the new member of GRCTF Squad 1 would join them. She hoped it would be a female, they could use some females in their squad. She just hoped it wouldn't be a goblin officer. The GRCTF ironically had alot of goblins in it, the second squad consisted of three goblins and only two humans and one elf. They got assigned a goblin once in their squad, Goblin Slayer didn't get along with him. In the end the GRCTF leader, Lieutenant Bane decided to put him in Squad 2. 

As High Elf Marksman was daydreaming instead of doing any work she got a call. She quickly grabbed her phone, it was Goblin Slayer. She quickly answered the call.  
'Hello.' He said. 'Hello to you too, why are you calling me?' she was quite confused. When Goblin Slayer had left the station a few minutes ago he was going to meet his informant for a very important case. A case which was not only very important to Detroit, but also to the team and Goblin Slayer himself.

'I got into a shootout.' Goblin slayer answered. 'Oh.' A shootout ment paperwork, he probably didn't have time anymore to meet his informant, no matter how much he needed to. She understood his situation, and she wasn't really busy anyway. She was actually doing some work into the case herself, may aswell do it in a more usefull way.

"Fine, I'll do it." she tried to sound as annoyed as possible. 'But will he trust me?' If an informant trusted the wrong cop it could mean his death. 'He has to, you know the location.' Then he hung up. She sighed. It was true, he would always tell where he would meet his informants in case something happened to him, but still, she would have liked some more information. 

She stood up and got her black jacket, it had the word "Police" on the back. While she walked out of the office she kicked the dwarf shaman which had fallen asleep on his paperwork. 'Sleeping on the job again are ya? You dwarfs are so useless.' The dwarf gave a disgruntled snort and got his firewine. 'You shouldn't wake up a sleeping dwarf.'  
He was about to put the bottle of firewine to his mouth when the elf snatched it from his hands. 'And you shouldn't drink on the job.' The dwarf put his hands in the air. 'Since when did you become such a by the book cop yourself?' He was right, Goblin Slayer's unit was known for not being the most law following one, there were rumors they stole money from goblins, but Internal Affairs never got enough evidence to arrest anyone. Thinking back to it, she had accepted the money. After all, a cop didn't earn that much, and if the criminals kept getting dirty money anyway, why shouldn't they? Dwarf and Lizard had a family to support, and Goblin Slayer needed the money to pay his informants. And she? Well she needed some money to sleep well and to not run her mouth in case she were ever to get arrested. She had some people she cared about too after all, and she would make sure they would receive money even if something happened to her. But then again, stealing money from criminals, and drinking wine on work hours were entirely different things. 'I am confiscating this bottle, tell Frank I am gonna meet an informant.' Frank was the fourth member of their squad, a Lizardman.

She closed the door of her office and walked to her unmarked Dodge Charger. She hoped she wasn't too late.

 

He had been waiting for twenty minutes, if he didn't show up soon he would leave. Better to get scolded by Goblin Slayer than standing in the cold for an hour. Then he suddenly felt something cold and wet on his head, he looked up, and suddenly his right eye felt wet. 'Great, it's raining.' Goblins hated the rain, they hated anything that was incovenient. He was about to walk away when suddenly he heard a vehicle parking near him. As he looked back he saw a black Dodge Charger parking a few meters behind him. Goblin Slayer never used one, altough the Detroit PD mainly used chargers now a days, he kept with the old Crown Victorias, he said they could take a harder beating. He tightened the grip on the pistol in his jacket.

 

High Elf stepped out of her vehicle, she had put on her police jacket to keep her body protected from the rain. She walked up to the goblin which was obviously reaching for a gun in his pocket. She had her own hand on her sidearm. 'Are you Goblin Slayer's informant?' she said while inspecting the goblin. He strangely enough only had one leg, his right leg was a prosthetic one. While she was inspecting his clolthing he responded to her qeustion. 'No I am not, now fuck off.' She sighed. 'I am one of Goblin Slayer's partners, you can trust me.' The goblin was silent. 'listen here, if I wanted to kill you you would already be dead.' as she said that she lifter her hand from her holster. 'So whatever information you wanted to give me, you better do it quickly, cause it's raining if you didn't notice yet.' High Elf was getting quite frustrated now. Why was this informant so scared anyway? He was under the protection of Goblin Slayer, no gang in the city would mess with the GRCTF, especially not goblin gangs.

 

'Why did Goblin Slayer send you?' The goblin was still suspecious of why Goblin Slayer didn't show up himself. 'He got involved in a shooting, he is probably writing a report 'bout it currently.' He sighed. He decided to trust her. After all, only Goblin Slayer knew where he was. So only a person that knew Goblin Slayer would be able to get here. 'Okay so I found out who called the hit, but there is a problem. The one who called the hit was the leader of the Green Goblins.' High Elf's ears started twitching. The Green Goblins were one of the more powerful drugs smuggeling gangs in Michigan. 'Do you have any evidence?' she said a little too excited. The goblin nodded no, High Elf looked down dissapointed. 'But.' she looked up again. 'I do know where he will be meeting tommorow.' and he grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket. 'Give this to Goblin Slayer, I am sure he'll figure something out.' High Elf took the paper. 'Did you also figure out why he did it?' the goblin was silent for a moment before answering. 'He refused to let them deal drugs in his shop.' she nodded 'Thank you for your help... how do I call you?' High Elf realised she still didn't know a name, not even a streetname. 'Call me one-leg, that's how everyone calls me around here.' He was about to walk off when High Elf said 'Sheesh, could your streetname be any more cliché?' he stopped for a moment. 'That's saying from the girl who's partner calls himself "Goblin Slayer"'.' and then he walked off, he could faintly hear her say 'True' to herself as he walked away. He was happy he became Goblin Slayer's informant, since he knew he would handle it. He wouldn't let such scum get away, even if it ment breaking the law. He was Goblin Slayer after all.

 

When High Elf arrived back at the office Goblin Slayer was already there filling out some paperwork. He looked up as she walked into the room. When he saw it was just High Elf he turned his head back to his paperwork. Lizardman and Dwarf Shaman were playing cards on a table. As she walked in Goblin Slayer stood up. 'Did the informant get you anything usefull?' she nodded. 'He got me a name, and a place.' as she said that Lizard and Dwarf both turned around. 'So, the name he gave you?' Goblin Slayer asked, sounding slightly annoyed. 'The boss of the Green Goblins, Jim Jones' upon hearing that name Lizard and Dwarf both raised they eyebrows. 'He will be alot of trouble' the dwarf said while putting his hand on his beard. 'I am afraid sir Dwarf Shaman is right.' Lizard added. Goblin Slayer didn't seem to care that the one they were trying to catch was one of the most dangerous gang leaders in Detroit. 'I see.' he said. When the trio heard his answer they couldn't help but chuckle, the day Goblin Slayer was worried about a goblin was the day Detroit was lost. 'Did he get you any evidence.' High Elf shook her head, sadly the informant did not have any evidence. And without evidence they couldn't get an arrest warrant. 'I see' Goblin Slayer said. He knew that if it really was Jim Jones who ordered the hit he would not find any evidence. One year ago he had another case, when he found a suspect that wanted to testify against Jim Jones in court, he found him dead one day later in a police cell. But he couldn't just let him get away, especially not with what he had done just mere days ago. 'The location?' he asked. 'The most important figures of the Green Goblins will be meeting at this adress.' she gave him the paper the informant gave her. He looked at it, then he put it in his pocket. 'When will the meeting be?' he asked. 'Tommorow.' he nodded. 'We are going there tommorow.' His squad looked suprised. The Lizard spoke up first. 'But sir Goblin Slayer, we don't got a warrent?' Goblin Slayer shook his head. 'We won't arrest him, we are going to kill him.' 

 

The meeting would be in a downtown apartment. The squad sat in a black van, Goblin Slayer was explaining the plan for one last time. It was quite simple. They expected the suspects to be armed, so they would just barch into their room with weapons drawn, this would in return get them to fire shots at them. After they killed them they could claim they saw several armed men walking inside a building and went to check it out, and then they started to shoot them as they entered the building. Nobody would bat an eye if four police officers checked out several armed men, non of the men surviving would be a bit out of the ordinary, but it wasn't anything that could get them arrested. Goblin Slayer checked his pistol for one last time, he always carried the M&P40 in his hipholster. He also had a second firearm in his shoulder holster. And lastly, he had a knife in his boot. It may cause upstir by civilians if a police officer were to stab somebody to death, but Goblin Slayer was not about to be the officer who died because he didn't have any weapons. As he looked out of the vehicle, he saw that the goblins finally arrived. He looked around, when he saw Jim Jones he nodded to the rest of the squad. They would spring in action as soon as the goblins had entered the building. When he saw the last goblin close the door behind him Goblin Slayer turned around to his squad and ordered them to move via hand signals. Then he got out of the vehicle himself. They moved in rows of two as they crossed the street. They got to the main entrance of the apartment, Goblin Slayer entered first, Lizard following behind him, and Dwarf and High Elf entering as the last two members. They had done this many times before, but this time was different. Their squad was involved in some illegal business before, but they never got someone to fire on them so they could kill them. But the squad had agreed, because after all, the thing he had done was terrible. A few days ago somebody called the police because they smelled a weird smell from the neighbours apartment. When two patrol officers broke down the door and entered the building, they saw a whole dead goblin family. Three children, one mother and one father. The whole room was covered in blood, non of the faces were recognizable. Even the coroners which always joked around were just silent while doing their job upon entereing the room. Even Goblin Slayer, the enemy of goblins, was shocked upon seeing this. So they had to do this. Some idealists would probably tell them they didn't have to do it, but they had to. They had sworn to protect Detroit, and they would protect it. Even if that ment breaking the law themselfs.

 

Lizardman and Goblin Slayer took position on each side of the door. Dwarf Shaman took position behind the Lizardman, and High Elf took a position behind Goblin Slayer. She usually provided sniper support when they were raiding a building. But if they wantd to stay true to their story, they couldn't have a sniper. After all, who would believe a few cops were just checking out several armed men if they had a sniper in position. That would mean they had planned it, and that would mean they were planning to raid a building before any warrant was issued, or reasonable suspicion existed. So she just had her service pistol. Goblin Slayer held up his hand, he counted down from five with his fingers. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And they kicked in the door. Weapons aimed forward. They all shouted the line they shouted many times before. 'DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT!' But the goblins didn't aim their weapons at them. No, they had a face of suprise. And the criminals, how stupid goblins may be, realised pulling their weapons would only result in their death. So they raised their hands to surrender. Non of them even reached for their gun. For a second the entire squad was aiming at the suspects, not knowing what to do. Everyone looked at Goblin Slayer. They weren't just gonna shoot defenceless suspects, where they? But Goblin Slayer had already decided the moment they had entered the building. He fired a shot, then another one, and before he knew it his magazine was emtpy. He could hear a few shots around him. Apparantly the suspects had now pulled their guns trying to shoot Goblin Slayer, but they were shot to death by the other members of the squad. When the weapons fell silent a realisation came to the squad. They had just committed murder. Members of the Detroit Police Department GRCTF just killed a room full of suspects that were surrendering. They had become criminals themself. But that tought didn't last long with them. In their eyes, they had done what they needed to do to keep Detroit safe. And with one person this sense was the strongest. Goblin Slayer. As he walked around the room to check if all gangmember were dead he saw a several bags full of money. He told High Elf to come and count them. She sat down and after a minute she looked up to Goblin Slayer. 'There is like one million in those bags.' Goblin Slayer nodded. He picked up the bag and trew it to lizardman. 'Get the bags into the van.' Lizardman got the bags and walked out of the door. Stealing money was nothing new to them. After all, if they didn't use the money, who would? Criminals would get their money anyway, might aswell have some money for themselfs. As lizardman came back into the room, the squad could already heard police sirens outside. They had called dispatch claiming they saw armed men enter a building seconds prior to their raid to make their story more believable. As the sirens were arriving he grabbed his radio. 'Dispatch, shots fired. All suspects dead. GRCTF members are unharmed.' 

 

Then he walked outside, he left the room and sat infront of the doorway. He knew that the police officers would be upstairs in a few seconds. He had alot of explaining to do, he was involved in two shootings in a period of less than 48 hours. He sighed, then the first police officers walked up the stairs. And as he stood up and walked past them, he could hear them whisper. 'That is Goblin Slayer.' some looked at him with respect. Other looked at him with disgust. But as he passed besides them he realised. For the first time ever, he had really become the Goblin Slayer. 

 

Then he realised another thing. They had forgotten the new team member would arrive today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first real chapter of this fanfiction. I hope it was good and enjoyable! If anyone has any feedback, suggestions or if you have noticed any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment! Have a nice day, and thank you for reading!


	3. Update

Quick update, I have not stopped updating this fanfiction, I had alot of tests coming up at school and had no time to work on the new chapter. So to the three guys reading this, I apolegise for the lack of chapters, and I'll post one on sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

A crowd was forming. The sirens of police cars were heard in the background, the red police lights lit up the street.   
A NYPD officer, with his gun out. Everyone looking at him. Looking at a gun, a goblin. A young one, fifteen years old.   
He was currently being arrested for selling drugs, he came from a poor family and didn't have a choice. But that did not justify his actions, and justice caught up to him.  
But justice was pointing a 9mm pistol at his face, he hadn't provoked them. But he was a drugdealer, and a goblin as well. Who could blame the cop? He had seen enough of his friends die, he didn't want to end up like one of them.  
The boy was scared, he didn't want to go to jail, and he sure as hell didn't want to die there on the cold New York street, so he did something stupid, he ran.  
The officer was nervous as well, he didn't know what to do, and he saw the boy had one of his hands in his jacket.  
They were both victims of the situation, one was a poor boy that grew up in a situation where he could never provide in a legal way, the other one was a police officer that had seen his friends die, and was scared he would end up the same. Both victims, both scared. And for both of them, in a way, their life ended that moment.  
The officer fired his weapon, he didn't mean to kill the boy, but he did. He was dead before he hit the ground, and he sure as hell was dead when the ambulance arrived, and he was still dead when the sergeant asked why the fuck he had fired his weapon. His response? He didn't have one, he just started crying, "I was scared Sarge, I didn't know what to do."

The newspapers talked about a police murder. The goblins saw it as an attack on their kind. The speciests, well they just said the trash was taken care off.

Some sided with the police officer, some sided with the goblin boy and some were neutral. But the damage had been done, and alot more damage would come.

That day, the police and goblins were driven a little bit apart. 

The police officer committed suicide a few days later.

 

 

The blonde girl parked infront of one of Detroit's police stations. A group of protestors were outside of the station, screaming at the officers. A few squad cars were infront of them, officers behind them. This particular police station had been the site of many protests, due to a particular unit. The Goblin Related Crimes Task Force, a unit many claimed was the result of speciesism. And this girl was going to join it. But like most of the members of this unit, she didn't join out of speciest reason. She actually joined due to the opposite reason. She grew up in a less progressive time, luckly not as bad as the 50s and 60s, but still not as good as today. Her goblin friends were usually bullied due to well, being goblins. And that fatal day, one of them got killed for being a goblin. Her desire for justice only grew stronger. She moved to Detroit, were some of her family lived, and joined the Detroit PD. Then she heard of an unit, that supposedly helped local goblin communities get a better bond with the police, the Globins Related Crimes Task Force. 

A unit specifically made to communicate with the group that didn't want to communicate with the police? It seemed perfect for her. That was what she thought as she opened the door. She got inside of the station. Multiple officers in uniforms were just going outside, new shifts were starting. It seemed like any police station, but something was different. A feeling of tension was everywhere. Then again, it was just yesterday when this famous GRCTF shot about a dozen of goblins, sure armed goblins, but it still were a dozen deads, a dozen deads don't look good in the eyes of civilians, no matter how armed they may be. The very thing that they were armed only made matters ten times worse, no arrests? Even worse. Some even would call it a massacre, then again, they wouldn't be that wrong. 

 

She sighed as she went to the offices which she was told were assigned to the GRCTF. She entered the office of Squad two, the squad she was assigned to, and met nobody. The office wasn't clean, it was obvious somebody had used it, but there was nobody there. So she sat down and observed the room. She could see a weapons locker, one that would put SWAT to shame. A chessboard on a small table, which had four chairs. On two of the chairs there were navy blue jackets with "Police" written on the back in yellow letters. There were three desks, three computers and three cabinets. And there was a door to a second room, the office of the squad leader. She didn't know much about him. He was just told that he was good at his job.

She waited, but her squad didn't arrive. She waited for an hour, and the squad didn't arrive. She was starting to get worried, did she arrive too late and had they gone without her? Just as she was trying to recall which hour she was supposed to be here, the door wrong open. She stood up. And the squad she was met by, were nothing like she had expected. She had expected this elite unit to be something like those FBI agents you saw in movies, neatly trimmed hair, expensive black suits, and stern looks.

What she saw was, a dwarf with a beard big enough to put Gimli to shame. A lizardman that looked like he belonged home more in an United States Army Special Operations Squad than a police squad. An elf that looked way to careless for the job she had. And a human that almost wore a combat uniform instead of a police uniform. They all had heavy weaponry, M4 Assault Rifles and their sidearms. 

Before she could introduce herself, the human threw his gun towards the lizardman, unstrapped his bulletproof vest, and said "I gotta explain what we did to the Lieutenant, train the new girl for me." And then he went away. The dwarf grabbed a bottle of wine and crashed onto one of the chairs, he drank half of it in a single swing and then loudly exclaimed "I have worked enough for today, anvil you teach her.". 

The girl was looking at the dwarf who was committing a crime right infront of her. The lizardman suddenly said "Ohoho, I guess I gotta take care of the drunk dwarf myself, a hassle but I'll do it." He laughed as he sat down.

The elf put her hands on her hips and said "So I guess I am the one who has to do it huh? You guys should appreciate me more, I do all of the work here assholes." Although the words implied she was mad, it was obvious she wasn't.

She gestured the girl the follow her, she did. "So kiddo, what brought you to the GRCTF?" She said without sounding interested.She was silent a moment, not sure if she was actually supposed to answer, but then she decided she would. "To improve the relations the police has with goblins."   
The elf laughed. "You really are new."   
She was confused and just shrugged it off, and followed the elf into a unmarked police vehicle.

"So, I didn't catch ya name." She said while starting up the care.  
"I am Onna Shinkan."   
The elf laughed. "Japanese I see."   
"Well, only from my mother's side."  
The elf laughed again. "I didn't ask for your whole life story."  
Then the vehicle started driving.

They drove for half an hour in silence. Then she noticed a few drugs dealers.  
“I see a few suspects selling drugs on the street corner over there.” She said while pointing o  
ver at the goblins. The elf nodded. “Do as I do.” she got out of the car and grabbed a baton with her. The goblins quickly hid threw away their drugs in the sewer they were standing on.  
“What's the matter officer.”   
The elf laughed “Aw what an honour Tony, you don’t even remember my name.” she smiled. When she suddenly smacked the goblin with a baton, the other goblins took a step back.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you selling drugs in Goblin Slayers neighbourhood? Be glad it's me, if it were him he would have killed you.” the goblin started crying. “I don’t got a choice, my boss will kill me if I don’t meet my quote.” The elf pulled back her baton, not looking impressed by the cries. “Well if you don’t stop selling drugs Goblin Slayer will kill you, so it’s just choosing if you are more scared of your boss, or Goblin Slayer. I think the answer is obvious.” She walked back to her cruiser. The blonde girl moved towards her “What where you doing?! You just beat up a suspect without a reason!” The elf looked irritated. “That is how we do it here, better get used to-” she suddenly pushed away the girl. “Eeek?” and a bullet flashed in front of her eyes. Next thing she knew the elf was ontop of the goblin she had been harassing earlier, now a gun in his hand, and the elf was cuffing him. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you? Do you got a deathwish?” The other goblins backed off, scared of what the elf would do. The girl was just speechless. "Don't just stand there, open the cardoor!" She snarked towards here, she quickly opened the cardoor. The elf stood up and got the goblin into the vehicle.

Then they got into the car themselfs. "So, your first time getting shot at?" Onna, still a little pale, nodded. The elf laughed again, it seemed like she had herself under control again. "I have lost count of the times I have been shot at."   
They drove for a while when Onna suddenly asked something again. "How did you notice he was gonna shoot us anyway?"  
"I heard him." Onna looked confused. "Heard him?"   
"Yea, I am an elf, I could hear the sound of his hand moving towards his pistol." The vehicle became quiet again.

 

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" The Lieutenant slammed his fist onto the desk. Infront of him sat a detective in plain clothes. He wasn't expecting a response, since he kept talking. "You know how many goblins you have killed this year alone?!" He stared at the detective infront of him. "They were all resisting arrest." The Lieutenant suddenly became red "BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY FUCKING CALL YOU?!" He was quiet for a second, then he calmed down and sat in his seat. "They call you fucking Goblin Slayer." He waited for a response from the detective, when he didn't get one he went on. "You must realise how bad that is. We aren't supposed to be 'slaying' the goblins, or any part of the population for that matter, we are supposed to protect them." The detective finally spoke up. "I get that sir, but the suspects tried to kill me. The lieutenant sighed. "We both know half of them didn't. I can't prove it, but we both know it. Why? Filling the streets with blood won't make Detroit a better place. And it sure as hell will not bring your parents back." Then the Lieutenant stood up. "I can't fire you, so I beg you to stop. Even you can't be blind for it." The lieutenant looked outside of his window, at the demonstrators. "This city has seen to many corrupt officials and officers. We both don't want to see another '67 riot.” He was silent for a moment, before sitting back at his desk. “You can go now." The detective stood up and walked out of the office. 

He went downstairs to the main hall, and as soon as he got there everyone stared at him. Then the dwarf got towards him, "Sir, the new one has just been shot upon. They brought back the shooter, alive." The detective just had a short response. "Souka." The elf knew what happened to people who tried to kill cops, she would handle it.

 

"You have to beat him up." They were sitting at a table near the cells, one of the officers in charge of the cells was looking at them impatiently. Across the elf sat a blonde girl. "I can't just do that, it's illegal isn't it?!" she desperately looked at the officer in uniform, hoping he could back her up. He just ignored her and instead talked to the elf. "I don't got all day, if she isn't gonna do it, do it yourself."

She was still reluctant to go beat up a suspect, especially not one already in police custody. That was just wrong in her eyes. Elf girl got a little closer. "Listen, we either beat them up, or they'll start thinking they can just shoot at any Detroit Police officer. If we don't beat him up. that'll set a bad example and before we know it everyone will be shooting at the Detroit PD. 

That did it for her. She slowly got up and grabbed a baton. While she was moving towards the cell there was still doubt on her face. The officer in uniform went in to turn of the CCTV cameras. The elf girl sighed in relief as she saw the blonde girl walking towards the cells. 

 

She walked out looking sick, but she had done it. The guy looked like he just came back from a boxing ring, only his opponent had kept beating him after he fell down. 

As she was walking away from the cells she knew she had crossed a line. 

 

Hours later another officer went to the cells, to meet the very same suspect. When he got there he was bleeding a little. Seems like nobody bothered to patch him up he thought to himself. "Good". He said out loud. The suspect noticed him for the first time, and when he saw who he was he screamt and leaped for the other side of his cell. Behind the bars stood an officer feared by many of Detroit's criminal underworld, especially by goblin criminals. They called hm 'Goblin Slayer'. 

"You shot at my squad members."

The goblin started crying. "I am sorry sir, I didn't know what I was thinking, I was scared." The officer was quiet. Then he walked away. While his back was faced to the goblin he said something. "You'll be released from prison one day, when you do get out of Detroit. If I ever see your face here again I'll kill you." Then he walked away.

He walked into the office of his squad. He had called on his entire squad after the incident of earlier. All of them, including the new girl, were looking at their leader. "Listen here, today a member of the GRCTF has been fired upon with intent to kill. We cannot let this happen again. You know what happened last time they did this, and we'll do that again."  
As he said that, everyone except the new one stood up and walked towards the gunlocker. Everyone that had stood up grabbed a M4 Assault Rifle, and then strapped on a bulletproof vest. They looked like an US Army firesquad instead of police officers. 

Onna looked confused. "Why is everyone getting weapons?" As she was talking Goblin Slayer shoved a M4 in her hands.

Then the dwarf laughed. "We are going Goblin hunting of course."


End file.
